Hiro's Lollipop
by Torn Book
Summary: Hiro is in search of something to raise Bad Luck's popularity. He finds it, and something else. REVIVED WARNINGS: OC, Fluff, Shounen-ai, possible lemons. PAIRINGS: HiroXOC, Slight SuguruXOC, OCXOC


**Chapter 1: Start of Something New**

"Nittle Grasper's been beating us lately in ratings..." sighed Hiro. Bad Luck was brainstorming on a new plan to boost their ratings.

"I know... We need a new strategy. Something that Nittle Grasper doesn't have... but what?" asked Shuichi.

"How about a dancer?" asked Hiro.

"Nah... People might laugh... I know! How about Sax player?" asked Shuichi.

"We're a rock band bonehead!" said Hiro and he gave Shuichi a noogie.

"Owww! Quit it Hiro!" said Shuichi as he struggled to escape Hiro's grip. After a while, Hiro released Shuichi from the headlock.

"We'll discuss this with K tomorrow. I'm going out..." said Hiro.

"Where are you going?" asked Shuichi.

"Going to find inspiration..." said Hiro and he went out the door. Hiro walked through the empty streets. Even though it was only seven in the evening, the streets was devoid of activity. It was fall so temperatures were below normal. He arrived in front of his favorite bar. "Well, at least there's one place that's always lively..." said Hiro and he entered the bar. Waiting for him was Miko, the bartender who always gives him a free glass of scotch. The inside of the club was empty, not a soul in sight.

"Business is slow today... Not much people in here." sighed Miko.

"Closing early today?" asked Hiro.

"Nah... As long as my best customer's here, no closing... So, what do you want?" smiled Miko.

"One glass of Vodka..." said Hiro.

"Coming up..." said Miko and he poured the Vodka in a wine glass and handed it to Hiro.

Suddenly, a boy walked in the bar. At one look, Hiro could determine that the boy was still young. Way too young!

"Hey! No minors allowed..." said Miko to the boy. The boy turned to face Minko. The boy's face was angelic. He had flawless white skin with soft pink cheeks. His eyes were brown and his hair was blonde. Hiro couldn't help but stare at the boy. He almost looked like a girl if it weren't for the blue ski jacket and black denim shorts.

"It's okay mister. I'm not here to drink. I'm just here to sing. Is that okay?" smiled the kid.

"Well... I suppose." said Miko. Since no one was inside the bar except for him and Hiro, there'd be no trouble keeping a minor from drinking. Then he noticed Hiro dumbfoundedly staring at the kid. Hero waved his palm in front of Hiro's face to shake him off his trance. "Yo! Hiro! You still awake?" asked Miko.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh umm... yes." said Hiro.

"You uh... know that kid?" asked Miko.

"Just saw him today." said Hiro and he took a sip of his drink. Meanwhile the kid was in the karaoke machine choosing a song.

"Betcha he'd sound awful. Maybe that's why he chose to sing in an empty bar." said Miko while wiping a wine glass with a dishcloth.

"Have you actually heard him sing?" asked Hiro.

"No... But I just feel it..." said Miko.

"Tch... yeah right. I'll bet you fifty if he sings real good." said Hiro placing fifty dollars in the table.

"Deal..." said Miko. Hiro went closer to watch the kid. The kid finally chose a song. It was entitled Aitsu. Hiro knew that it was a song in anime called Super Gals. "Wait a minute. That song was sang by a girl with a really high pitch. No way he can sing that!" said Hiro. Looks like he'll be fifty dollars poorer tonight.

Then the song started. the boy held the mic close to his mouth. The song was lively and vigorous which made Hiro smile a bit.

_Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru_

_Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta_

_Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau_

_Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu_

_Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita_

Hiro was amazed because of the kid's voice. It was almost as if the real singer was singing it.

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_

_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_

_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_

_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

_Chotto dake aitsu o atama kara hazu sou_

_Sonna toki boku wa umi ni mukau_

_Kyou to iu hi wa sei ippai jibun no jikan o tsukurou to kesshin o katameteta_

_Umi no chikara ni makikomarete shimai_

_Kare kara aitsu no kao ga detekuru kuru_

_Aitsu to kono umi o mi ni kitemitai nante_

_Yappari detekimashita aitsu mantan OK!_

_Sake sake mankai aitsu no hana yo boku ni sakuretsuutare minore_

_kareki ni naru koto wa nai_

_Imi nashi dame nashi kake ashi de_

_Aitsu ga guruguru hashiri nugeteiku no sa_

_Tokoton kakemegure_

_Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga_

_Aitsu de ippai ni naru_

_Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai_

_Aitsu ga boku no naki ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru_

After the song stopped, the boy looked back and saw Hiro. The boy blushed a bit. Hiro began clapping.

"Bravo! Very good!" commented Hiro. The boy quickly ran for the door but his hand was caught by Hiro.

"Hey! Let me go!" demanded the boy to Hiro.

"Just wait! I have something to say..." said Hiro.

"I don't talk to strangers!" said the boy.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. Just hear me out." said Hiro. The boy topped struggling and looked at Hiro with a little hint of anger.

"What do you want?" asked the boy.

"Your voice was amazing. I have never heard anyone sing like that..." said Hiro.

"Thanks... But what are you trying to say, mister?" asked the boy.

"I just wanted to offer you something." said Hiro.

"Offer what mister?" said the boy who gave Hiro an interested look.

"How would you like to join Bad Luck?" asked Hiro.

"Bad Luck! You mean the band?" asked the boy excitedly.

"The one and only..." smiled Hiro.

"YES! YES! I want to join!" said the boy jumping in joy.

"Hiroshi Nakano..." introduced Hiro and he offered a handshake.

"Momoji Kuwabara..." said the boy and he accepted the handshake with both hands.

**TBC...**


End file.
